


At last, they shared a brain cell

by YearningFor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, GrimmIchi - Freeform, I made Ichigo and Shiro twins, M/M, Violence tag because Shiro gets hurt, no beta we die like grimmjows fraccion, the pacific rim au no one asked for and i still wrote cause im weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/pseuds/YearningFor
Summary: = Pacific Rim Grimmichi AU =As the star cadet of the tower the higher ups naturally had to make Ichigo show Grimmjow around, absolutely a bad idea, they were at each other’s throats immediately. The blue haired boy didn’t take shit thrown at him and sweet scowling Ichigo was just as stubborn as the other. Put them together and you have a fistfight at the docks and a two weeks long suspension from piloting- and maybe a blue eye and swollen cheeks for both of them.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. At last, they shared a brain cell

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is extremely self indulgent and I was too shy to find a beta so I hope I didn’t mess up too much, English isn’t my first language.   
> Disclaimer, I am no writer, I do draw tho, so please don‘t take this too seriously, I tried QAQ.
> 
> This happened because I started watching the Netflix Pacific Rim show and thought "ok but what if Grimmichi actually shared a braincell"

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki were like fire and ice. Ever since Grimmjow got transferred to the Japanese branch and they set eyes on each other on day one. 

As the star cadet of the tower the higher ups naturally had to make Ichigo show Grimmjow around, absolutely a bad idea, they were at each other’s throats immediately. The blue haired boy didn’t take shit thrown at him and sweet scowling Ichigo was just as stubborn as the other. Put them together and you have a fistfight at the docks and a two weeks long suspension from piloting- and maybe a blue eye and swollen cheeks for both of them.

Shiro had a blast. Laughing at both of them strapped to chairs in the infirmary as isshin patched them up. 

“There are TWO OF YOU??” Grimmjow screamed in an unmanly way and Shiro cackled even more as Ichigos face darkened. 

“Unfortunately.” 

So their antagonistic “friend”ship started. Friendly rivalry. Ok maybe they had to visit the infirmary more often than not but still. Who cares about details, right?

Overall they absolutely refused to pilot together, they were and always will be rivals and did everything against each other and never together. That was something both of them agreed on.

Though Captain Urahara has seen them fight; the way they moved, attacked and outsmarted each other in the training area. They looked more like two predators dancing together instead of two cadets doing their daily hours of work out.

He knew if they drifted it would be with a high compatibility, maybe even the highest among the current cadets.

What a waste.

Grimmjows current partner was Nelliel tu Odelschwanck , just because no other person managed to drift with him yet, or was even as close as strong as him in battle. She's a natural genius pilot and survived as much shit as him, the shared trauma and time spent together made them compatible at some point, though not as perfect as they would prefer it to be. 

Ichigo on the other hand refuses to drift with anyone other than his twin brother Shiro. He didn’t want to share his trauma and the memories of Grand Fisher - a Kaiju killing his mother right in front of his eyes. All the memories of people he couldn’t safe. He keeps them locked away inside of him and faces everyone with a scowl and sometimes a fake smile, but more often with empty anger. 

Helping the weak and punching assholes in the face was basically a daily routine, he even upped his game since he met Grimmjow. 

So one day, after a very rough double Kaiju attack, Shiro got heavily injured. Hospitalised to the point where he wasn’t allowed to go back on the field anymore. 

Ichigo felt guilt ridden with the fact he got away - physically - uninjured. He could still feel the cold dreadful ghostly pain in his limbs, feelings of bones getting crushed by Kaiju teeth and flesh ripped off. His brother had to live through this, and the extra blood loss of this whole tragedy actually happening to him. 

It was a dire situation but Shiro survived it. He was like a cockroach , you just couldn’t get rid of him, people joked, but Ichigo couldn’t take another loss in the family, if he cried tears of relief alone in their room that week, no one would ever find out. 

The ginger boy felt sick to the stomach just remembering the feeling.

Shiro on the other hand was pissed beyond comprehension while Ichigo was at a loss.

Now he had no partner. He couldn’t pilot a Jaeger alone and he still refused to drift with anyone else.

Shiro was  \- after he heard of this - even more pissed and tries to stab Ichigo with his plastic hospital food knife. The knife breaks without causing injury and the white haired boy kicks his “depressing to look at” brother out. 

This called for drastic measures. 

He calls for Nel.

Ready with a plan to stop his idiot of an brother of doing anything as dumb as pilot a fuckin Jaeger all alone, which fair - he would try too, but didn't do yet so no one could judge him and he can meddle in this without being called a hypocrite. HA!

Nel is there in a heartbeat, and agrees to help. She drifted with Grimmjow and knows this man wants to pilot together with Ichigo. Knows about his secret mushy feelings he refuses to talk about and remembers the heart racing excitement whenever Grimmjow thought of Ichigo piloting the Jaeger besides them in a fight. The secret treasures of memories hidden behind scowls and anger that wish to fight WITH Ichigo and not just besides him. Not to mention the pure happiness he feels, when they fight on the same mission, even if in different Jaegers. Also some other memories she would rather forget and never mention to anyone. 

Shiro is tired and nods along to her rambling, "YES, YES NEL, ICHIGO IS THE SAME. HES A FUCKIN DISASTER, THEY BOTH ARE." 

And they have to fight those fuckin Monsters, or they all die, and really, who the fuck would want to die like this. Shiro definitely not. 

And so they manage to goad those two on, Shiro legit just guilt trips Ichigo into accepting his fate. In his defence, Shiro was never the nicest brother between those two. Between the 4 siblings, Yuzu took everything on the nice spectrum that could have been shared with him and it made her an angel. 

Nel on the other hand kicked Grimmjows ass and fucked up their drift training on purpose and nearly drove the other man mad - more mad than he already was - instead of just telling him to switch partners.

But hey, if you tell Grimmjow to do something, we won't do it on purpose. He is petty like that. 

Yoruichi is the final one to snap and just forces Grimmjow and Ichigo to team up on the next mission, it was a very important mission. And Kisukes made an off hand comment about them being compatible months ago when they had one of their VERY rare nights off drinking, which was enough to trust him and go with it. 

She was in a tight spot, Nel was acting crazy, Shiro is out of the picture, and the only other two competent teams she usually had on hand were on the other side of the country right now on an emergency mission to help out Captain Ukitake. She already missed Toshiro, the only sane one in the tower. 

So she barged into the cadet quarters, punched Kon on the way and slid into Ichigos room first and then into Grimmjows. 

They get snatched away and suited up with a look of horror in their eyes and rushed into a Jaeger before they could argue against it. 

Yoruichi was fast and the moment of surprise was also a speciality of hers. They didn’t have a chance to begin with.

And then

Then they drifted

Alarms started to blare and lights went crazy

Both felt like drowning 

And both had such a hard time letting go, relaxing and just letting each other IN

It started with little peaks that still managed to get through, small things, flashes of faces the other didn’t know

A tiny smiling and very happy Ichigo

A beautiful woman holding his hand

A small blue haired boy running down the street with tears streaming down his puffy cheeks

A child - Grimmjow trapped under a collapsed building only found 2 days later after accepting his own death, finally rescued by a Jaeger pilot

A flicker of happiness and then

Dusty grey

Dense fog 

Rain and a stream of sadness 

A huge wave of desperation and mourning 

Grimmjow held his breath and tried to steady himself, these were Ichigos memories 

"Snap out of it!" He yelled and nudged towards the ice cold memories, towards the crying and trembling child.

"You're fine, come back!" He grabbed the child, grabbed Ichigo. 

"It's a memory, you're with me" instinctually he hugged this young, who was a way too young child, who just lost his mother. 

"You're safe Ichigo" and Ichigo, Ichigo lifted his head, innocent big eyes looked at him. 

Grimmjows blood froze the moment he saw them, the empty look did not resemble the fiery and fierce chocolate eyes he knew, he despised, he undeniably learned to love over time. 

"This is not real" he hoarsely whispered and Ichigo slowly stopped shaking.

Time stopped and they were back in the Jaeger 

"Shit" Ichigo choked out and bit his lip.

"Shit indeed asshole " Grimmjow exhaled after a moment, relief flooding back into his body 

„Drift compatibility over 90%“

Kisuke and Yoruichi high fived and sent them out after having a small breakdown in the control room the moment Ichigo started to freak out.

After the battle they won, of course they won, two of their best cadets and they fought together with all of their knowledge united? They were amazing! 

Their superiors congratulated them and finally let them off to the showers.

"So, the only reason you refused to fight me last week was because you wanted to stare at my ass while I kicked Renji into oblivion??" Ichigo gaped at him as they got rid of their armour .

"Oh please, you were the one that fuckin hid my shirt after practice?? You like my abs that much? You could have just asked. I wasted 15 Minutes of my precious time searching for that shit!!" 

They started to throw insults at each other just as any other day, Ichigos shoulders relaxed enormously after the banter.

Nothing changed, god Nothing changed

Grimmjow didn't look at him with pity

He didn't judge his fears

It seemed like the other man was also glad Ichigo didn't mention any of the awful shit the other went through either 

Pity was the last thing either of them wanted 

Fear and the special look others gave you after they found out what you lived through, that disturbed and frightened tinge at their smile. There was nothing worse than the judgement and pity of another person that has no fucking idea how you actually feel. 

A loud sigh from Grimmjow was the last thing he heard before lips captured his mouth.

With an eagerness that even surprised himself he leaned into the kiss. 

Kissed back as if he was drowning and only the other’s lips could save him.

His knees buckled a little bit, he felt a tiny bit weak. 

He was undeniably exhausted, especially after drifting for the first time with someone else.

The kiss though, the kiss made him more breathless than any battle could ever.

His heart was racing, because of Grimmjow, from the excitement. It was different and more intense than the feeling of escaping death and a direct hit from a Kaiju, and much more positive. 

He was alive 

He survived 

_ Ohgod Grimmjow was kissing him-/ _


	2. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Extra scene after the main Fic

After their long due shower Grimmjow pulls him towards the roof. Yes that part of the building was restricted and no one was allowed up there, of course both of them ignored the signs and sneaked up.

The starry night sky was beautiful, Ichigo immediately let himself fall back to enjoy the view. 

A minute later a very handsome face was blocking said view, though Ichigo wasn’t one to complain about that. He lifted a hand, run his fingers through blue surprisingly soft hair and pulled him down towards him. Grimmjow met him halfway and sighed into the kiss. 

What the ginger boy did not expect, was the other to grab his waste, angle his face close to him and whisper something into his ear. 

“NO- nononono no absolutely no, you did not see that.” A screech left his lips and he pulled back to throw his hands towards his face, hiding behind them as if they could make him disappear from existence. 

Grimmjow laughed and was definitely ready to make any fantasy he saw while connected with Ichigo reality, he kept listing the things he saw and liked. Grimmjow did not need that confidence boost, his ego was big enough and Ichigo just melted from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he didn’t take this into account. 

He was more worried the other would pity him instead of realising Grimmjow could see ALL of his memories, even the ones about him staring at him across the canteen, the ones of him helplessly crushing on him and the ones where Shiro teases him about being such a big gay baby. Not to mention all the thirsting over Grimmjows body in the gym ones, oh no, oh nonono. 

What is his life. How was this his life!?

His hair was orange and his face was red

And the smirk on Grimmjows face absolutely didn’t make it better. 

In the end he hid his face between Grimmjows neck and shoulder when the other pulled him closer again.

They are and will always be rivals, but no one said they couldn’t be more than that at the same time. 

And if Ichigo now had to deal with his boyfriend riling him up in private with teasing words instead of the usual insults, he’s sure he could learn to live with it, maybe he could start with “kiss him” instead of “punch him”, which also seems much more efficient, cause Grimmjow blushes so nicely when he does that. 

* * *

Nel hosts a secret "they finally hooked up" party after that inviting all of their friends. Grimmjow and Ichigo the guests of honour, didn't appear.


End file.
